


underneath it all

by underneath_hell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Crying Stiles, Dark Derek, Derek is mean, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Sad Stiles, Size Difference, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, excessive use of baby, tiny stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneath_hell/pseuds/underneath_hell
Summary: “And then you’re going to get your punishment.”A whimper began to form in his throat before Derek’s thumb pressed down on his tongue, moving his body closer against Stiles’ tiny frame.“And you’re not going to get upset about it because it’s you’re fault. Everything I do to you is because you force me to do it. You act out and I make sure you learn not to do it again. That’s fair isn’t it, baby?”





	underneath it all

The thing was, Stiles was smaller than Derek. He always had been - shorter, thinner - just generally tinier. And Stiles had loved that at first. Loved the way Derek would use his size to overpower Stiles, encompass him as he pressed him into the soft sheets of Stiles’ bed and made him beg.

Stiles had loved that at first.

When Stiles first met Derek, it was like the man had stepped out of Stiles’ wet dreams. He was beautiful and strong and caring and funny and so loving and- and then he wasn’t.

His dad had tried to warn him, Scott too, telling Stiles that Derek wasn’t all he chalked him up to be, that Derek was pulling Stiles away from them and he was too in love to realise. Stiles had ended up proving them right by completely cutting ties with them because all that mattered back then was Derek.

He was seventeen and in love with an older guy who, for some reason, wanted him back and that was all that mattered.

And then Derek got mean. He started getting angry at every little thing and the loving gaze he’d always given Stiles turned harsh and Stiles had nobody to turn to because Derek was all he had left.

But that was Stiles’ fault.

The violence didn’t kick in until much later. It started off as small things, Derek pushing him over and giving him sharp jabs every now and then - but it was manageable, Stiles could deal with it.

The first time Derek hit Stiles he cried so hard he thought he was gonna die.

Afterwards, Derek had cornered him, whispering soft nothings and kissing his cheek and telling him he loved him and it’s almost like he had Derek back. The old Derek who would hold his hand and go on walks through the park as the sun was setting, the old Derek who made Stiles feel like the luckiest person alive.

But then a week later Stiles made an off-hand comment about college and Derek hit Stiles so hard his lip split.

After that, Stiles dropped the subject of college all together.

————

Derek’s colleagues were rude. They were saying all sorts of nasty things that weren’t appropriate at any setting, let alone a business dinner, but Stiles kept his mouth shut and smiled all pretty like Derek had told him to do, with a bruising grip on his wrist, before they entered the restaurant.

“— and then I told the bitch that I was married and she still thought I’d put my dick in her again. She really thought she was anywhere near as important as my wife.”

“Whores never understand when we tell them it’s a one time thing. They’re so thirsty for it, they’d let us do anything to them.”

“ _God, you’re fucking pigs_.”

Silence fell across the table. Stiles had a second of confusion before he realised that he had said it out loud. The confusion was quickly replaced with fear.

Derek, who had previously been lazily reclining in his chair with one hand on Stiles’ thigh, had shot straight up from his chair as soon as the last word left Stiles’ lips.

“Sorry, gentlemen,” Derek said with a tight smile. “Clearly, I need to keep this one on a tighter leash.”

One of the guys laughed, sending Stiles a heated look. “It’s alright, Hale, I like a boy with a mouth on him.”

Derek just nodded, sending Stiles a sharp look before stalking off in the direction of the bathroom.

Stiles sat there for a few moments before scrambling out of his chair to follow after Derek. Words fumbling through his mind, his lips, trembling, forming silent apologies as he thought of what to say. This was bad.

Stiles didn’t even have a second to look into the bathroom before large hands were grabbing onto his hips and shoving him against the wall. Stiles kept his eyes shut, trying to control his breathing as he felt the fingers digging into his hips get tighter.

His heartbeat was beating so loudly he almost entertained the idea of an oncoming panic attack until a loud bang was heard as Derek’s palm slammed next to Stiles’ head on the tiles.

Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek staring down at him. His frame easily towering over Stiles as his large hand moved from the wall to press against Stiles’ throat. Harsh pants came from Derek as his hand began to tighten.

“What kind of _fucking_ idiot do you have to-“ Derek stopped himself as a harsh grunt tore from his throat, pressing his body against Stiles’. “I swear to fucking god, the moment we get home I’m going to make you wish-“

“‘m sorry-“ The apology poured from Stiles’ mouth. He found himself babbling, tears beginning to form in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please, Derek. _Please_. I didn’t-“

Derek just watched silently, breath evening out as Stiles’ hands came up to clutch into Derek’s shirt.

“I didn’t mean to make you mad. I-I’m sorry, please, please, plea-“ Words tumbled out over giant sobs, tears streaming down his face as he tried to make things right. Derek couldn’t- he couldn’t be mad at Stiles. Stiles needed to make him happy again.

Derek watched as he grew more and more worked up, the hands clutching his shirt shaking so badly. Then suddenly, the hand around his throat was gone.

Stiles’ stopped pleading, quiet whimpers replacing loud sobs as Derek put his hand back on his hip, thumbs massaging into his hip bones.

Derek tilted his head down to stare into Stiles’ eyes before sighing.

“ _Baby_ ,” Derek whispered. “Baby, calm down.” And Stiles did, reducing himself to shallow breathing.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Derek started again. Stiles almost worked himself into another panic attack, breath picking back up, before Derek continued. “You need me. You can’t live without me. I’m your entire world.”

Derek said all of this without making any of it a question. Shame flooded through Stiles because Derek wasn’t lying. Stiles was so stupid- always so stupid for making Derek mad. And Derek knew, he knew he was the only person Stiles had. Knew that Stiles would love him no matter what he did. He proved that by taking advantage of Stiles’ love for him over and over again.

“But despite all your flaws, I still love you.” Derek made it seem like loving Stiles was a burden. “I put up with you, I spend my hours free from work with you. I take you out to fancy dinners and dress you in the nicest clothes and then you do this.”

Derek was frowning now, like he was disappointed in Stiles and somehow that was even worse than when he was angry.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles’ throat was raw from the crying. “Please, don’t be angry, I’m sorry. I’m an idiot and I don’t deserve you. P-Please don’t leave me.”

Derek sighed, a gentle smile forming on his face as he lifted his hand to wipe the tears still rolling down Stiles’ cheeks.

“Baby, I’m not gonna leave you.”

Relief was the only word describe what Stiles was suddenly flooded with.

Derek’s thumb moved from Stiles’ cheek before tracing over his bottom lip, dipping in softly and Stiles complied easily. He opened his mouth and sucked Derek’s thumb in, lathing his tongue around the digit as Derek’s fingers framed his jaw.

It soothed Stiles like no other but of course Derek knew that. Derek knew everything when it came to Stiles, from the soft spots that made him beg to which part of his body bruised the prettiest.

“When we get out of here,” Derek panted quietly. Stiles’ could feel Derek beginning to harden against him. “You’re going to apologise to everyone, you’re then going to go wait out in the car till I’m ready to leave and then you’re going to be quiet until we get home.”

Stiles’ lifted his eyes to stare up at Derek, mouth still working around his thumb.

“And then you’re going to get your punishment.”

A whimper began to form in his throat before Derek’s thumb pressed down on his tongue, moving his body closer against Stiles’ tiny frame.

“And you’re not going to get upset about it because it’s you’re fault. Everything I do to you is because you force me to do it. You act out and I make sure you learn not to do it again. That’s fair, isn’t it, baby?”

Stiles nodded.

Derek leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Now go be a good boy for me and apologise.”

Stiles moved as soon as Derek took a step back, he released his hands from Derek’s shirt and moved to leave the bathroom. His eyes were still wet, his hips throbbing as they formed fresh bruises over the ones from last week and his throat was sore from the crying and Derek’s large hand pressing in on him.

The promise of a punishment later made Stiles’ heart race and breath go short but it would be fine, because Stiles still had Derek and that was all that mattered.


End file.
